sometimes, i still need you
by ValerieInWonderland
Summary: cheryl can't point out the minute everything started to hurt. or cheryl/betty story trough 'heart skipped a beat' by the xx


"Please, don't say we're done" mumbles the blonde girl, trying to hold back the tears.

Cheryl could barely look at the girl in front of her. She knew that whatever was happening between them shouldn't have gone this far. It was supposed to be just a summer fling. Actually, a one-night stand, but it turned out to be a fling and now things was starting to feel weird. She was starting to feel weird.

"Of course we are done Betty. Or what? Did you really think this was going to last? That this" the redhead points the space between them "was for real?"

"Yes?!" she almost yelled.

"Wake up Clueless, this last few months was nothing but a big booty call. I mean, don't get me wrong, who would've thought sweet innocent Betty Copper was some kind of goddess when going down a girl and I adore you for that, but that was it, a hook up…." Cheryl looks down at her hand, scanning her nails "That repeated all over the summer." She ends with the brightest smile.

"I can't believe you've just reduced these last two months into sex." Betty mumbles, her eyes showing how much hurt she was getting by all of this "I know you felt something… you _feel_ something for me Cher." Her voice softens and she steps close to the cheerleader "Just give it a try," she takes Cheryl's hands between her own and the redhead lowers her eyes to their hands "Just give _us_ a try, we could be so much more." Betty goes forward and give Cheryl a light peck on the lips.

"Did you not listened to everything I just said or what?" Cheryl pushes Betty softly in the chest so she can get a proper distance between them and looks directly in blue eyes "There's no us, Betty, nor ever will be." then she pushes away from Betty's grip.

"Why can't we at least try and be like, I don't know, Jason and Polly?" Betty turns to look at the redhead's face, a little angry now

"Because Phoebe Buffay, I'm not my brother and you're not your sister." She says like it was the obvious thing. She just hates to be compared with her brother.

"Oh my god Cheryl, the blonde jokes have to stop." In truth she kind likes it, it was cute that she reminds the redhead's so many characters and most of it are good characters, but she knows that from now on it Cheryl will go back to calling her names, but not as a compliment.

"No can do, sweetie. _#SorryNotSorry_ " Calling people by pop reference was Cheryl's thing, I mean, _c'mon_?

"Geez, it's so difficult for you stop being a bitch for a second?" Betty's getting angrier by the minute. She doesn't know how they went from cuddling in Cheryl's bed this morning to being dumped by the same redhead only a few hours after.

"I'm not being a bitch dear, I'm actually being nice to you by being honest so…" She tries to sound serious, but the blonde can her the amusement in her voice.

Betty closes her eyes and from Cheryl's perspective looks like she was counting and that was amusing.

One of Cheryl's favorite entertainment is to get into Betty's nerves, she's been doing it since they've first met. This summer however she just add it to her top 3 things she loves to do, cause getting Betty angry meant they would've awesome sex afterwards. But not this time… _or they could have awesome goodbye sex after this discussion_ , Cheryl's was up for it.

Betty opens her eyes after 10 seconds and it looks like she's going to burst into tears and the sight breaks Cheryl's heart.

"Cheryl, please, think about it. This could be good for the both of us. You already know we're a good match together" Cheryl almost can't hold Betty penetrating gaze but she needs to, she needs to show that nothing that was happening was affecting her "Please"

Cheryl gathers up all her strength to roll her eyes and fake boredom.

"How many times do I have to say for your stupid brain to register that what we had was a really long booty call?"

* * *

Cheryl can't point out the minute everything started to hurt.

If it was when she first saw the new girl, Veronica Lodge and instantly developed a crush for her and then she found out that Betty was also crushing on the new girl. And that hit her like a rock, cause for all she knew, until three weeks ago Betty supposedly had feelings towards the redhead.

Or if it was when she regretted inviting the new girl to audition for her cheerleading squad and the Latina brought Betty alongside her and that was the first time she was face-to-face with the blonde after the "broke-up". They couldn't even look into each other eyes.

Or when the Latina, to try and impress Cheryl kissed Betty right in front of her, and all she wanted to do was slapping that smug face of the Lodge girl even though Betty looked embarrassed and anxious for doing it in front of head cheerleader, but all Cheryl managed to do was accepting Veronica, cause like they say: keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. And that resulted in accepting Betty into the squad as well. But that didn't suck that much. Until the next shit happened.

Or when in every rehearsal she witnessed how the relationship between B&V developed until they've started a relationship. Everyone knew about them and everyone was on board of that ship. Everywhere she went there they were. Holding hands, whispering into each other ears, stealing kisses in the hallways, sitting together at every opportunity. Basically doing everything together.

All of it happening without Cheryl and Betty treading a single word since the summer. She just ignored the girl in the rehearsals, letting her minions tell the blonde all that she was doing right or wrong. She was never asked to speak to the blonde by a professor or anyone else, so she just decided to pretend like she didn't existed. But it was hard when the PDA between the lovebirds was level extreme.

With Veronica things were different. Of course the crush disappeared the second the brunette kissed the blonde in front of Cheryl and since then Cheryl's been treating Veronica with like she's the devil incarnated. First she used to pick on Veronica at every opportunity, always telling her that her moves were wrong even when it was slightly fine, talking about her financial problem and her suspicious family. But since B&V became an official item, she decided to ignore the brunette too. But like it was said, it was extremely difficult with such monstrous display of affection going on all the time.

But Cheryl's life wasn't all B&V related, of course. No, she had her own private life going on. Of course she had more one-night stands since Betty, and when I say one-night stands it's actually one-night stands, not whatever happened in the summer. The only one that was an on-and-off relationship was with her friend, Josie McCoy. They always had this kind of friends with benefits relationship, long before Betty, and it worked just fine. Cause most of the time they're just two girls that loved each other deeply but totally in a friendly way, but that had needs so they would reach for the other when they just wanted to fuck. It was great, really.

But back to the reasons why Cheryl doesn't know when her life started to feel empty without a certain blonde. Actually, she just realized it. All by herself in a Halloween party. Her brother came with his girlfriend, Polly, and she wasn't in the mood to be a third wheel, even if she loved to spend time to the two of them. So she came with the Pussycats, one of the few people she could say she was really close to. But now Val was dancing with her boyfriend, Archie Andrews. Melody was nowhere to be seen, probably outside smoking a joint and Josie vanished with Reggie half-hour ago, leaving Cheryl alone.

She was leaned against the wall looking the people around her. She's judging people's costume. She's doing this for long time actually. Hers is a dark version of Poison Ivy and she look's stunning. She'd take a sip of her vodka and juice from time to time. She usually likes being tipsy, but not really drunk. She doesn't trust to be out of herself around any of this people, she wasn't stupid. But the truth is that she needs to drink and get beyond tipsy, so in her cup there's more vodka than juice. She needs to relax, to forget the things that are hunting her mind. But so far she wasn't even tipsy and forgetting something when related to someone that's just in the same place that you are is something hard. Someone that's dressed as Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy's potential love interest for so to speak. It's not like Cheryl combined clothes on purpose. She wasn't aware of the super-heroes/villains fever that was going on. She just thought she looked smoking hot with her Poison Ivy costume, and she was right. So yeah, it's really hard for Cheryl. But she is willing to keep trying.

When she felt a hand in her arm she thought it was one of the guys from the football team trying to get their way with her, like many have tried to do tonight already, so she just pretends to ignore. But the voice she hears is the last she thought she would hear tonight or ever.

"Cheryl" Betty tries, self-conscious but give a small smile when the redhead turns to look at her, but the smile fades quickly once she sees the icy stare she's receiving back.

"Cooper" was all Cheryl manages to say. She was too alarmed. _What the actual fuck is happening?_

Betty wants to turn around and walk away, but she needs to do this.

After so long she finally opened up to her girlfriend about the girl that broke her heart and left her to pieces and Veronica was shocked to find out that the heartbreaker was no one less than Cheryl Blossom. She was mad a first, but then she realized that for Betty to really move on from what happened she needed to talk to the head cheerleader, then they'd be able to go on with their relationship, once for all, with clean minds and hearts. So Betty went on, if not for herself, at least for her lovely gorgeous girlfriend, that was currently outside talking to Jughead, giving this moment to Cheryl and Betty.

"How are you?" Betty tries again, but no smile this time.

Cheryl signs and flips her hair back. _Why this is happening to her?_

"I'm great, Betty. Thank you for asking." She forces her brightest smile "Now, what you want?"

"I'm happy to hear that you're doing great, truly Cheryl" Betty smiles sincerely, even though she knows somehow that the girl in front of her is lying "And what I'm doing here is— I don't know how to explain it" she tries apologetically and Cheryl rolls her eyes "I'm just gonna spill it. You've hurt me Cheryl, for real. When I said I had feelings for you I wasn't lying and I know you knew this back then." She runs a hand through her hair, trying to organize her thoughts "And I was sure you had this feeling for me as well, at least felt like it the way you treated me this last summer. It was something totally different of what you usually act around people, and I thought it was love… or something like it, but I guess I was wrong and I shouldn't have assumed it and for that I'm sorry."

Cheryl feels speechless for a moment. Of all the things she'd imagined one day talking to Betty again, hearing an apologize from the younger Cooper wasn't even in the bottom of the list. And before Betty starts talking again she speaks.

"I don't need your sorry Betty." She sounds harsher than she intends and that is evident from the look of hurt in the blonde's face. So she closes her eyes for a second or two like she remembers Betty doing in that memorable day and in that she gathers the strength to say what she was scared to say back then "But now you're with her" it's barely a whisper, like a confession.

"What?" Betty isn't certain of what she just heard.

Cheryl starts to cry and she doesn't know if it's the alcohol working in the most in-opportunity way or just all that was gathered up for so long or the two of it working together, but startles Betty anyway and by instinct she closes the distance between them and holds the redhead in her arms.

"Why are you crying Cheryl?" She whispers in the redhead ear while still holding her. Cheryl's grips on her back only getting stronger.

"Because now you've found someone better" Cheryl mumbles between sobs "And it took me so long to admit to myself that I reciprocated those feelings for you that summer" she laughs a bitter laugh, while still crying "That sometimes, I still need you"

"Sometimes, I still need you too" Betty admits in a whisper, even to herself. Who she was trying to fool that even though she loves her girlfriend very much she catches herself thinking about the last summer and all she felt while with Cheryl and that sometimes, just sometimes she wishes she could erase everything that happened after and could live in that summer forever.

All Cheryl can do with this statement is to hug Betty more, trying to close more the inexistent space between them that was closed minutes ago.

"I thought you were going to come back to me. Try to win me back or something. But you never even spoke to me or even looked at my way"

Betty pushes herself a little so she's able to see Cheryl's face, but still holding her. She smiles when she sees that even crying hard, Cheryl's mascara's intact, that her make-up's flawless than ever. That she still looks like a goddess.

"You made it clear that whatever happened between us, ended. And that we were going back at picking at each other— or more likely, you picking up on me. And I couldn't bear it. Being in the negative side of Cheryl Blossom. Not after everything that happened that summer. I was already in pieces, I couldn't be turn into ashes too" Betty smiles a little, showing that she has come to terms with what happened, and that it doesn't bothers her anymore.

"I'm so so so so so sorry for everything that I've made you go through Betty, I truly am. It hurts me the way I treated you, but being a HBIC is in my blood or something, and I lost it"

"I appreciate and accept your apology." She smiles and leans forward, hugging Cheryl once again "It means a lot to me, Cheryl." Betty kisses Cheryl's cheek and when she pulls back their mouths come really close.

To say that none of them thought about kissing each other is a big fat lie, because the two of them was eager to kiss the other for a long time, and Cheryl is one second to close the distance between their lips when Betty notices it and to stop it she rests her forehead with Cheryl's and closes her eyes.

"I can't Cher." Betty whispers and Cheryl doesn't know if it's the way her nickname is said, in a whisper full of desire or if it's because she is hearing it after so long from the lips she loves, but something makes her ignore what the blonde had just said and closes the distance and gives her favorite lips a quick peck.

"I know" Cheryl finally steps back from the hug and looks around to see if anyone had just seen what happened and everyone's too busy living their lives to care about two cheerleaders life, because really, why's cheerleading still a thing?

So Cheryl gives one last smile to a very frustrated blonde girl and goes upstairs find her friend. She has so much to tell, she doesn't care if she's going to interrupt her friend's fuck. She needs girl talk.


End file.
